Emotionless Red
by KillerAkuma
Summary: It was a cold winter night and the snow was falling from the sky. There was boy with blood red hair and mercury coloured eyes that showed no emotion. He was a broken emotionless person that wondered the streets. Until he meets a certain Family who try to fix the emotionless boy.
1. Chapter 1

**_Emotionless __Red _**

**_Chapter 1_**

* * *

><p>It was a cold winter night and the snow was falling gently from the sky, each flake glittering as the moonlight caught on it. The snowflakes danced down to the earth.<p>

So gentle, so delicate.

So pure, so white.

So pretty, but so cold.

Everything has a bad side.

There was boy standing in the whiteness of the snow covered streets, the mounds and thin layer of snow so pure. His blood red hair was the only colour to stand out in the streets. He was covered in bruises, dry blood and dirt. He wore rags that were tearing and didn't keep the warmth in, causing him to shiver.

The boy with the blood coloured hair showed no emotion, after all, what was there to smile for? The boy had been beaten and called names for most of his life. The boy with the red hair only had one name.

Red.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Red's POV:<em>**

I had live at the circus for most of my life and was always was beaten by Cosimo, daily too. I did little jobs that the adults couldn't get off their fat ass to go and do themselves but that was just my life. I became so use to it all that I could no longer show or have any emotions on my face.

That evening the Ringmaster wanted me to go hand out posters for the circus. Which I just agreed to because there was no point arguing. So I went to hang up the circus posters.

As I was walking along the snow covered streets I wasn't really paying any attention to where I was walking and walked straight in to someone. I fell to the ground and dropped all the posters I was holding, causing them to scatter on the ground. I looked up to who it was and it was a girl with blue spiky hair. The girl was wearing a school uniform and had dark purple eyes.

She was with a tall man, that helped her up. I got up and looked at the man he was wearing a black suit and had long dark purple hair, tied back. He looked at the girl and looked towards me before saying in a calm voice "Sorry little one. May we help you pick up them?"

I just looked at them before saying in an emotionless voice "No, I can pick them up."

I started to pick them up when the girl interrupted me and said "What is your name? My name is Road."

She smiled at me but I didn't show any emotion and just answered her question.

"My name is Red because I had never had a name and that is what people call me at the circus."

Road just looked at me before saying in a joyful voice "Well it was nice to meet you Red but we have to go. Goodbye."

I watched them walk away and continued to hang up posters.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you like my new story. <strong>_

_**I'm only going to post the first chapter for now. So please tell me if you like it and I will continue it.**  
><em>

_**Well Bye For Now And Don't Forget To Review~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Red Pov:<em>**

I headed back to the circus after hanging the posters up. I had this weird feeling that someone was watching me but I didn't really care, even if there was someone watching me.

As I arrived at the tent of the circus a drunken Cosimo came out and looked at me before grabbing my hair and shouting something at me. But I didn't listen to what he was saying until he threw me to the ground. Cosimo then started to kick me in the side of the ribs and then he walked away, leaving me lying on the ground.

I tried to lift myself off the ground but ended up falling back on the ground, wincing in pain. I grudgingly forced myself up off the ground and limped back to where I would spend most of my time. That time was spent near a twisted dead tree. I sat at the base of the tree resting from my beating.

An hour passed and I was still sitting at the base of the tree looking at the sky. The sky had turned a pretty red from the sunset. When the sun had set I walked back to the tent and saw the ringmaster talking to a man.

The man had brown hair and a white dog with him. The ringmaster hardly acknowledged me before he started to yell at me to go give everyone their meals.

I limped past them and went to go do my job. I gave Cosimo his food and then he punched me really hard in the stomach as a 'thank you for giving me my food brat'. I just grabbed my stomach and walked out.

The next day I was sent to clear a path so that the costumers didn't track snow in to the tent. So they gave the job to the handicap person so they didn't have to get off their fat ass to do it.

I had cleared one of the entrances after a gruelling, cold hour and moved to the next one. As I was shovelling one of the entrances the white dog that was with the man ran up to me, barking. I looked at the dog and saw the man trying to catch it.

The man stopped in front of the dog and picked it up. He smiled at me before saying in a cheerful voice "What's your name boy?"

He also stretched out his hand for me to shake but he had raised his left hand and I can't move my left hand so I just answer his question in a flat tone.

"My name? I don't have one but you can call me Red"

The man nodded and introduced himself. He said his name was Mana and the little dog was Allen.

Mana walked away with his dog in his hands and I continued shovelling the snow out of the entrance.

After that I went for a walk down the streets and walked past a cart that had bread on it. I snuck up to it and stole a loaf of bread, without being caught may I add, and walked in to an alley way. I sat down in the alley way and ate the bread.

When I finished the bread I noticed that someone was looking at me in the alley way. So I was right, I was being watched. I got up and turned to who it was.

"Hello" the person said in a cheerful voice.

* * *

><p><strong>I swear I will make the next one longer and sorry if its not very good.<strong>

**Please review so I know what you think of it.**

**Well Bye For Now~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p><strong>Red's POV:<strong>

I turned to face the person in the alley way and it was none other than Road.

I looked at her before responding in a flat voice. "Hello Road."

She just smiled wider at my response, even though I thought it would've made her smile falter, even if just a little.

She skipped towards me while holding a pink umbrella with a little orange pumpkin on the top. She stops in front of me.

"It's nice to see you again Red."

I looked her over and took a step back because there was something about her that screamed out _dangerous_. Her smile just becomes a little wider and I swore that if she smiled any wider her face could, and probably would, split apart.

She digs her hand into her pocket and grabbed something, shoving it in her mouth. She put her hand back in her pocket and pulled out some candy which she offered to me but I just shook my head, stepping back again.

"Why were you following me?"

She tilted her head slightly to the left. "I was wondering how your life was, and how did you know I was watching you?" One of her eyebrow rose for the last part of the sentence.

I just looked her in the eyes. "I had a feeling it was you."

She just giggled at my response and turned on her heel to walk back down the alleyway, swinging the pink umbrella. "Goodbye Red. See you again soon."

With that she disappeared into the crowd.

I turned and walked back to the circus. As I walked snowflakes began to fall. I stopped and looked at the sky as the snowflakes drifted down from the sky and landed in my dirty red hair, giving it the appearance that it was sparkling.

When I arrive at the entrance of the circus tent I saw Mana and Allen practicing tricks for their act.

I stood there and watch for a while but when I didn't want to watch anymore I left and retired for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Red's Dream<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Everything was black.<em>

I could not see anything, but then a light lit up the darkness. I looked to the light and saw a bright white crescent moon. I looked away from the moon and looked at my surroundings.

There were dead trees everywhere and there was a small lake, but you could not see anything in the water because the water was an inky black. You could only see about 2 meters from the lake then a dense wall of fog covered the rest from sight.

There was a gentle breeze but then the wind changed and then became still. There was not a breath of wind anywhere.

I looked around to see someone sitting in a tree. I walked towards the tree, tilting my head to the side a little. After I was close enough I could see who it was.

Sitting on the branch of the tree was Road. She offered me her hand to me to help me up. I took her hand and she pulled me up. She smiled at me and went back to looking at the moon in the red sky. After while Road spoke.

"Red, why don't you have emotions? Out of every person I have met you are the only person I have seen without a trace of emotions. It's quite strange, but intriguing. So why?"

I looked at her and then turn my gaze back to the sky. "If you lived like I did before coming to the circus then you would know why I don't have emotions. I don't have emotions because what they did to me."

After I said that a fire began to burn the dead trees in the distance. Then there was people shouting and running after someone. Once they caught the person they tied his arms and legs down. One of the villagers had an axe in his a hand and walked closer to the boy who was tied down. The person with the axe then raised and swung the axe down and tried to cut his arm off.

The boy scream for them to stop but they didn't and they did that several times before the boy was able to escape and disappeared in to the trees. The fire then went out and the villagers disappear in to the shadows.

Road looked at me, her eyes wide. "Red? Was that... Was that, you?"

I nodded. "They called me names, tried to cut off my arm and burn me. I managed to get away but after it all I became broken and lost all my emotions. I couldn't even force myself to have feeling."

Road looked at me her eyes were wider than they were before she had a frown on her face. She looked on the verge of tears. She decided to give me a warming hug but when she hug me I still could not bring myself to feel anything.

When she let go she had a small smile on her face. "That's terrible what they did to you but why didn't anyone come to save you like family or a friend."

I looked away from her and turned my gaze to the dead trees. "My parents left me at birth. I then went from orphanage to orphanage. I than ran away and came to a village. The villages found out about my arm and tried to rid me of it or kill me. After that I found a travelling circus and joined it. I was yelled to do things and beaten daily by an ass faced clown. That is how my life has been so far. What about you Road? How is your life? Also how are you in my dream? That is not normal but neither am I so it does not matter if you don't answer the question."

Road had a sad smile on her face until she told about her own life. "I was adopted when I was young and became very dear to my dad. He loves me and so does my mum and uncle. I play around with my uncle and go to school. None of the kids at school come near me because they say I'm to weird and crazy. I don't mind what they say because I have a family who makes me happy. No, this is not normal I have power so that I can enter or control people's dreams. I can make them have nightmares or good dreams."

She smiled at me then jumped off the branch and landed on the ground lightly. I jumped off too and joined her.

She looked towards me with a kind smile. "Red I hope that you have happiness in your life at some point and farewell for now. I shall see you again soon."

She waved and then disappeared.

I woke up as the first rays of sun spilled over the horizon.

'that was probably the best sleep I have had over all these years.'

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~I hope the chapter was alright. <strong>

**Thank you So much CryDon'tSmile For Being My Beta~**

**Sorry I didn't post the chapter sooner it just my Beta was busy. **

**Sorry if you are reading The Noah Clown I just had writers block while writing the 6 chapter.**

**Please Review And Tell Me What You Like~**

**Bye For Now~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong><em>After Red's Dream<em>**

**_Road's POV:_**

After Red's dream I was having thoughts about Red and how his life was. It was quite horrible.

I thought I did some sick stuff but I was proven wrong by those filthy sub humans. Weak little fools.

I decided I would go and talked to the Earl about Red. I didn't really know why I was thinking about Red and why I cared, but I did.

When I arrived at the Earls door and was about to knock there was a faint "come in."

I opened the door to see the Earl sitting down and knitting... well, something. I walked over to him and was about to say something when the Earl beat me to it.

"Road, what seems to be the problem?"

"I meet this boy a couple days ago, his name is Red. He doesn't show any emotion because of what these villagers did to him. These villagers tried to burn him and they called him names too. I don't know why I care about him, I just do."

The Earl looked a little shocked before asking "How old is the boy?"

I thought about that question. I didn't know how old he is but he looked about seven.

"I think he's seven"

The Earl nodded before saying "Where is he? I would like to meet him."

This shocked me a bit. The Earl wants to meet Red. I was a little worried but happy that the Earl wanted to meet him.

I nodded and summoned a heart shaped door.

Me and the Earl walked through the door and found ourselves in an alleyway. I walked out of the alleyway and started to walk towards the circus. The Earl was in his human form so he wasn't wearing his creepy grin.

When arriving at the circus tent was shocking. I could see Red on the ground and being beaten by someone. I ran forward after the man walked back in to the tent. I tried to help Red up but he just kept falling down and grabbing his ribs. I could tell that the man who was hitting him may have, and probably had, broken his ribs.

The Earl walked over to see me helping Red. The Earl's eyes widened at the look of the boys state.

"Red? Are you all right?" I said in a worried voice.

Red just looked at me before shaking his head slowly. I helped him over to a box and tried to wipe the blood of his face with a rag I found.

The Earl walked to stand in front of the Red before kneeling. The Earl looked in to Red's emotionless eyes. There was something I saw on the Earl's face before he looked at me. He had a smile on his face but then is when Red spoke up. "Road, what are you doing here? And who's this?" Red pointed at the Earl. I smile and the Earl introduced himself.

"Hello little one, you can just call me Earl."

Red just looked at the Earl. "Well it's nice to meet you. You can call me Red cause I don't actually have a name."

* * *

><p><strong>Red's POV:<strong>

I had just arrived back to the tent when Cosimo came out. He started to yell.

"BRAT, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN! I HAVE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU!"

I didn't make eye contact and was going to walk past him when he grabbed my hair and pulled me around to the side of the tent.  
>There he started to kick me.<br>He gave two really strong kicks to my ribs and I heard a loud crack as pain shot like lightning up my side.  
>He hit me three more times before walking back inside the tent. I then felt two hands trying to help me up. But once I got up I fell back to my knees, grabbing my ribs.<p>

Then the person said "Red? Are you all right?"

After that I knew it was Road who was helping me. I slowly shook my head because I could not find the words to answer her. She helped me over to a box and grabbed a rag out from nowhere and started to wipe away the blood. There was also another man there.

He had brown hair with a couple strips of grey. He had stubble on his face and brown eyes.

The man with Road kneeled down in front of me and looked in to my emotionless eyes. He then started to smile which was kinda creepy.

"Road, what are you doing here? And who's this?" I pointed at the man. I looked at Road. She was smiling. That is when the man said "Hello little one, you can just call me the Earl."

I looked at the Earl, his smile still plastered on his face. I then said. "Well it's nice to meet you. You can call me Red cause I don't actually have a name."

I looked at the Earl, his smile still plastered on his face. It was creepy, but I didn't mind. I then said. "Well it's nice to meet you. You can call me Red, cause I don't actually have a name."

"Red, do you have any family?"

I was thinking about the question. 'Do I have any family? Well the answer is obvious. I didn't have anyone. So, no.'

I looked up to the Earl. "No. I don't have anyone. My parents abandoned me when I was born."

The Earl smiled kindly at me then turned to Road. "Road when we get home I have to tell you something." Road nodded and said "Red, If you need anything just dream and I will be there."

I nodded she gave me a hug and left. She walked over to the Earl. The Earl smiled at me. "Till we meet again, Red." They walked through the crowd and vanished in the sea of people. I limped away and started to hand out the meals.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Road's POV:<em>**

We arrived back in the Ark and the Earl faced me. His smile was wider then it normal was. The Earl chuckled before saying. "Well, I think you may have just discovered a family member."

I smiled and tried not to squeal with joy. "Milliene, who is it?"

The Earl chuckled at my reaction. "I think he may be the fourteenth."

It has been thirty-five years since the fourteenth was alive. He was killed by exorcists. It was sad he saved the family though but the Ark locked itself to Edo, Japan.

"We should make the Order pay for what they had done to him. " A sadistic smile was now plastered on my face.

The Earl now was smiling a little wider. "Yes Road we will make them pay, but not until he awakens." With that me and the Earl walked to the dinning room to tell the rest of the family.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~<strong>

**So was the chapter ok? Please tell me what you think of it.**

**Ok your probably thinking didn't the Earl kill the 14th. Well in this story the 14th was killed by exorcists. He never betrayed the Earl. **

**Also I have written another story and it is called '****_In The End You Are My Beginning'_**

**_Summary: _**

_ I closed my eyes but I was not dead yet, I was hanging by a thread, I was almost there... Before I fell in to the dark abyss I said "Thank you Tyki... Thank you... so much..." I fell into a black comfort as soon as I finished the sentence._

**_If you read my new story I hope you like it._**

**_Well Bye For Now~_**

**_And Don't Forget To Review~_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p><strong>Road's Pov:<strong>

I walked in to the dining room with the Earl standing right next to me. We both had wide smiles plastered on our faces. I sat down next to Tyki and The Earl sat at the end.

The others in the room were thinking 'what are they so happy about?' Tyki was the first to speak up.

"Lord? Why are you so happy?"

"We are happy, Tyki-pon, because Road found a new family member. But he is yet to awaken."

"Which family member is he?"

I giggled. "Fourteenth"

The room became dead silent after I said that. Even Skin, Jasdero and Devit stopped arguing.

Tyki broke the silence by saying "Lord, when will you be bringing him back to the family?"

The Earl looked to be thinking about the question. "Well, Tyki-pon, I think me and Road will go get him very soon."

When the family finished eating The Earl dismissed everyone except me. We discussed ways we could bring him back and when we would take him.

* * *

><p><strong>Red's POV:<strong>

I walked out of the tent limping and struggling to breathe. My ribs felt like they were on fire and that fat, stupid, drunken clown was the one who did it. I was heading to rest under my favourite tree when I got a feeling that someone was following me. I shrugged it off and continued to limp to the twisted dead tree.

As I arrived at the tree I noticed the clouds had turned a dark grey. I sat at the base of the tree and just looked at the dark sky. I heard footsteps coming closer to me and I looked to who it was and again it was the Earl and Road.

Road skipped over to me and gave me a tight hug. When she hugged me I winced from the pain in my ribs. She noticed this and mumbled a "sorry".

I pushed myself off the ground with Roads help. I stood there and the Earl took a step forward so he was right in front of me. He kneeled in front of me and put his hand on my shoulder. He looked me straight in the eye and said "Red, would you like to become a part of my family?"

I just looked at him and thought it over. 'Should I go and become a part of his family?' A small part of me was saying yes. So I just listened to it because I really didn't care if I did become a part of his family but some little tiny part of me felt like they were family.

"Yes, that would be fine." Road squealed and grabbed on to my arm. The Earl's smiled and stood back up. Road started to pull me in a direction and she had to go a little slower because of my injuries. The Earl was following behind with a smile that could nearly split his face in two.

As we arrived at a white mansion I saw a person standing in the garden, smoking. We walked in and to the direction of the person before Road let go of my arm and ran up to him. Road tackle-hugged the man. "Uncle Tyki!"

I guessed that his name was Tyki. When Road let go she ran back to me. She grabbed my right arm and dragged me to him. He had wavy dark purple hair and brown eyes. I looked at Road who was smiling nearly as wide as the Earl.

Road now turned back to the man. "Introduce yourselves~"

The man with wavy hair just looked at me before saying "Hello shounen, my name is Tyki Mikk."

I just stared before answering flatly. "Red."

"Is that really your name?" Said Tyki. He waited for an answer.

"I don't have a name and that is what they call me."

Tyki just nodded and Road grabbed on to my arm again and pulled me towards the front doors. We walked through the door and down hallways until we came to a bed room. The walls were a dark brown, the floor was a blood red and there was a bed in the corner.

There was also a desk in the far right corner.

Road dragged me farther in to the room until I was standing in front of what I think maybe a walked in closet. She opened the door and came back with some clothes in her hand. But before she gave them to me she pointed to a door on the other side of the room.

"Go and clean yourself up before you put these on."

I nodded and walked over to the door. I stood on my tip-toes to reach the door handle and went in to a black and white bath room.

After I scrub myself and wash away all the dirt and dry blood. I looked at myself in the mirror and saw all the dark bruises. There were a lot of scars on my body but most were faded. I grabbed the clothes Road gave me and walked out of the bath room.

I was now wearing a white long sleeve shirt, black pants, a grey vest and a black coat. Road ran over to me and gave me a tight hug that hurt my ribs. I tried to pry her off but it didn't work so I just let her hug me. After a while she let me go and grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the room. We walked down the halls to we came to a pair of black double doors.

She opened them up and there was only three other people in the room at the moment. The Earl wasn't there yet but when I looked at the people I only knew one person and that was Tyki. There was another person there that looked like Tyki except he looked older and had longer hair and had no beauty mark. There was a woman there she had long blond hair that was tied in a ponytail. She wore dark glasses and a suit. Road dragged me to a seat and the one that looked like Tyki jumped up and hug Road while saying, more like yelling. "Road. My sweet wonderful daughter. Who is this, who is this?"

Then the man hugging Road looked at me and what happened next was weird. "Ooh He's sooo CUUTE! I have to adopt him."

I just stood there and let him hug me as tight as Road but my ribs shot pain through my body so I could not help but wince in pain. The man let go and looked at me. Road but her hand on my shoulder and looked me in the eye. "Red are you all right?"

I nodded but she didn't look convinced. The man went back to seat when the Earl walked in.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~<strong>

**I hope this was alright. **

**I wasn't really sure how I was going to put Red in to the family. **

**Please Review And Tell me How I Did~**

**Bye For Now~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

* * *

><p><strong>Red's POV:<strong>

Red's POV:

I was introduced to the family. The guy that wanted to adopt me was called Sheryl. Sheryl was also Road's father and Tyki's older brother. The one with the blond hair was Lulubell. She had a maid named Mimi.

As they went along with their evening Tyki pulled some cards out of his jacket and started to shuffle them. I watched Tyki shuffle them and thought of what card games I knew.

I used to watch men at the circus play poker. I would also steal the owner's cards when I was younger and play with them. But I could not let the owner of the cards find them on me or else he would beat me up.

I was brought out of my thoughts when Tyki said "You know any card games, Shounen?"

I looked up at Tyki. "I know how to play poker."

This made Tyki smirk. "Do you want to play a couple rounds later, Shounen?"

I nodded. The Earl clicked his fingers and maids carried trays of food in. When I watched the others grab food so I did too. I grabbed tray upon tray of food. I was on my fifth tray and when I had finished and I looked up to see everyone expect the Earl gawking about how much I had ate.

Tyki was the first to speak. "Well, Shounen, you eat a lot don't you?"

I looked at Tyki and said. "Well you know what, I would be lucky to eat that amount of food in a month or two back at the circus."

Road then leaped out of her chair and hugged me. "Well you don't have to worry about eating that much anymore. We will always look after you Red." Road let go and smiled at me.

When she smiled at me I felt a little happy and that shocked me. I had just felt happiness, when I hadn't felt it in the last three years. I have a little emotion but it did not reach to surface. I did not smile but I nodded.

After dinner was finished we all left and Road took me back to my room. When we arrived at the door Road opened it and waked in first and I followed.

As I walked in to the room I saw something that was not there before. a black piano. It was sitting in one of the corners of my room. I walked over to it and said "Road, why is there a piano in here. It wasn't here before?"

I heard Road giggle and then she walked over and sat on the black bench. "It's for you silly. We wanted to give our precious musician a present."

I looked at the piano and said "What do you mean, Road?"

She patted the seat next to her and I sat down. She took a breath and started to talk. "Well, you are our musician. We lost you thirty-five years ago to those filthy exorcists. You are the fourteenth Noah, the Noah of destruction and music. I am the ninth, the Noah of dreams."

She looked a little sad and I had to ask this. "How did he die?"

Road put a sad smile on her face and continued. "Well the old fourteenth, Neah was sent on a mission to kill some exorcists but when he arrived to kill them there was a General. He fought and killed the younger exorcist but he was seriously injured and the General took advantage of that and killed him. When he died we all started to cry because our inner Noah was mourning for the loss of our brother."

Road looked like she was about to cry but the tears never came. I was going to say something else but stopped myself. I than thought of something else we could do. "Road, do you want to….."

The sentence was interrupted by a knocking at the door. I looked over to see a head sticking through the door, and I mean THROUGH the door. On the outside I didn't look shocked but on the inside I was a little bit.

Tyki then walked all the way through the door and smirked. "So, do you want to have that round of poker now?"

I thought about it and nodded.

Road then said "Can I watch?"

Tyki smirked and said "Sure, Road."

Tyki dealt the cards and I looked at my hand. It was alright but not great. I put down two cards and picked up two. I then folded. Tyki did the same after discarding one card and picking another. We lay our cards down and Tyki had won with his royal straight flush.

After a couple hours the Earl walked in to the room seeing Tyki playing poker with me.

Road ran over and hugged the Earl. Tyki looked away from his cards like I did. Road let go of the Earl and walked back over to me. She latched onto my arm and pulled me closer to her. Road dragged me towards the bathroom. She let go of my arm and went to the wardrobe and came out with some black pyjamas. I took them and went into the bathroom to change.

As I changed in the bathroom I looked at my scarred body. I had a long scar that went down my chest and across my shoulder blade. The scar was from the towns people trying to cut my left arm off. I was only five when they did that to me. It was the thing that broke my emotions.

I finished getting change and walked out of the bathroom. I saw the Earl sitting on my bed and Road was there sitting on the floor. I walked over to the bed and sat on it.

The Earl cleared his throat and started his story about the Noah, Exorcist, innocence and akuma.

When the Earl had finished his long story I was really tired. The Earl said good night and left. Road stayed behind and walked over to me. She came closer and kissed my forehead.

She then said "It's good to have my family back again. Good night Red."

She smiled and left through the door. I lay down and fell to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~<strong>

**Hope The Chapter Was Alright~**

**Well Should The Next Chapter Start As Red's Dream Or Road's Pov.**

**Please Tell Me Which One You Would Like.**

**RoadxAllen Pairing.**

**If you have any questions just ask. **

**Please Review And Bye For Now~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>Road's Pov:<strong>

I skipped down the halls and away from Red's Room. I hummed while I was skipping down the hall until I arrived at my door.

I burst through the door and ran over to my bed and jumped on it, giggling. I was so happy that we got a new family member. I grabbed one of the closest dolls and hugged it really close to my chest.

I thought about Red and what I had watch for the last couple of days. I watched him get beat up and yelled at but the sad thing was he didn't do anything to stop it. I felt sad thinking on what one of my family members had to gone through.

I was going to kill any filthy human who will or would ever hurt Red. I giggled sadistically and curled up into myself and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Red's Pov:<strong>

_**Red's Dream**_

I ran through the forest trying to get away from all the angry shouts. They were getting closer and closer. I was using the last of my energy to escape but when stumbling through the bushes I fell on a tree root.

The villagers caught up and grabbed my arms and pulled me back to the center of town where they would burn me. They tied my hands together and tied me to a stake. They lit it on fire and then I heard a calming sound on the wind as the fire got closer to my feet.

The sound became louder and realized it was a melody, being played on a piano. I relaxed and listen to the calming melody. I closed my eyes and all I could her was the calming sound.

When the melody ended I opened my eyes and all the people around me were gone. The wind still blew and I had also realized I was no longer tied to the stake.

I looked at the deserted streets and found no trace of life. The wind blew up mounds of dust and carried them away. I just stood there and watch all the dust get blown away. I heard a whisper and turned to looked at a shadowy figure.

The figure lifted his hand and held it there as if waiting for me to take it. I looked up at the shadows face and saw a huge smile on the shadow's face. I looked in to his white eyes and then everything went black.

It felt like I was falling. I couldn't see anything. I heard the melody it made me feel more relaxed.

I blinked and I was standing on the edge of the lake. I looked around nothing had really change except the fog. It looked like it had gone back a meter or two. I could see rocks in the distance but when you looked closer they looked more like crumpling ruins.

I looked away and looked at my reflection. But this time there was something moving under the surface. I put my hand on the surface and it rippled and the shadow disappeared. I stood up and looked at my surrounds once again before I started to wake up.

_**End of Red's Dream**_

* * *

><p>I woke up to someone knocking on the door. I was about to say come in when the door clicked open. Standing in the door way was Road.<p>

She ran over to me and gave me a 'death' hug. She loosened her grip on me so I could breathe.

"Good morning Red. Did you sleep well?" Road said joyfully.

"Fine, Road. Good Moring."

Road let go of me and jumped off the bed. She tuned back to me and said "Get dressed and we can go have breakfast."

I nodded and she waited outside the door and I got change out of my night wear and put on a simple white long sleeve shirt with black pants and a pair of simple white gloves. After getting dressed I walked out of my room to see a smiling Road. She grabbed my hand and walked to the dining room.

* * *

><p><strong>Road's Pov:<strong>

I held Red's hand until we arrived at the dining room.

As I pushed open the doors I and saw the twins, Jasdevi, throwing food at Skin and Tyki. Tyki just phased through all the food and skin just threw food back and laughed when he hit the twins square in the face with mashed potato.

I cheered them on, laughing, and pulled Red towards the table to sit next to me.

A minute after we entered the room the Earl came in with his creepy smile plastered on his face. The Earl stopped and looked at all the food that was now all over the floor and walls.

After the Earl had the Akuma maids clean-up we went on with business. Skin had a mission to go find innocence and so did the twins. Lulubell's job was to educate Red and Tyki's was to train him in combat.

Once we finished breakfast I showed Red around the Ark and dragged him to the centre of it. We were on the top floor and there was a beautiful view of the whole Ark.

After I finished showing him where everything was I dragged him back to his room. I left him in his room to go get some dolls so we could play.

* * *

><p><strong>Red's Pov:<strong>

Road left the room, and as soon as she left my eyes went straight to the piano in the room.

I walked over to the piano and pushed on of the keys down on the piano. As soon as I heard the key I heard a slight melody running through my head it felt relaxing and clam. I pressed one more key down and the melody got a little louder but not by much.

I jumped up on to the stool of the piano and pressed five more random keys but when I pressed the keys it sound like a start to the song playing in my head. I kept pressing keys until it sounded like the start of a song.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello~<strong>

**I Will Be Doing A Time Skip And Red Will Be 11. I Will Also Have His Noah Awaken When His 13 But Won't Tell You Why Just He Will Have A Little More Emotion In The Next Chapter And Road Is Still...Well Road I Guess But Will Be A Little Closer To Red. **

**Well Bye And Please Review~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time Skip<strong>_

_It has been four years and Red still doesn't have emotions but instead wears a mask to show fake emotion for everyone to see but his family. He was adopted by Sheryl and lives with them most of the time. He has become fond of Road, Tyki and The Earl. He spends every evening Tyki and he would train Red. Lulubell taught him till he was at his education level. Red goes to the same school as Road and are in the same class. The Earl taught him how to play the piano and also has met new family members that have awoken._

* * *

><p><strong>Red's Pov:<strong>

My footsteps echoed down the white streets of the Ark. I was looking for the Earl and was finding it quite hard. He could be anywhere in the Ark or the world. I check the center of the Ark first and when I didn't find him there, I headed to his office.

I arrived at the doors to his office and knocked gently. After a while of standing there was a faint 'come in'. I opened the door and walked in to see the Earl doing something so grandma-ish it wasn't funny, he was knitting a long pink and purple scarf. My guess is, that it's for Road. I walked in further until I was standing next to his chair.

"Good evening Earl, you wish to speak to me."

The Earl stopped knitting and looked at me. "Ah, yes. I have a short and quick mission for you. You are to retrieve innocence from an abandoned city. Did you want anyone to go with you on this mission?" The Earl raised a brow at this.

"I will be fine, Earl. I will bring the innocence back and give it to you."

I started to walked out of the room when I heard the Earl say "You are not to be seen on this mission and the innocence is inside a doll."

"Yes understood, Earl."

I left and went to go to the city of Mater.

I arrived at the city it was quite until I heard guns firing. '_I think the Akuma have found the finders and hopefully they have the doll too.'_

I walked in the direction of the gun firing and was almost there when I heard someone fighting them. I peered out from the shadows and looked at the exorcist fighting. He had long dark blue hair that was tied in to a high ponytail. Well I think it's a 'he'. He was using a sword that had hell-ish insects coming out from it. He moved gracefully swinging his sword and destroying the akuma.

I walked back in to the shadows once he had destroyed all but one akuma that was levelling up. The samurai walked over to the barrier and deactivated it and inside it was the doll and an old man. The old man said he was the doll but you would have to be an idiot to not see that the girl was the doll. I got closer but when the exorcist was a couple meters from the pair the level two akuma attack him. It smashed the samurai through two walls and started to hit the exorcist until he thought he was dead, but he wasn't because you could hear him murmuring something.

I looked back at the doll and old man and saw that they started run away and they ran into the alley way. I smiled and hid in the shadows. I was at the other and of the alley waiting for them. They came towards me and when the doll was in arms reach, I grabbed her arms and push them down while making sure that they were at her side. She tried to get out of my gripped but couldn't. The old man was standing next to a wall while looking at me. I had shoulder length blood red hair, white long sleeves top with a grey vest and black jacket, black leather pants and combat boots. I smiled at him and he took a step back. I reach in to the dolls chest and was about to rip the innocence from her chest, when the old man spoke up "Wait, can you let her sing one more time before you take her heart."

I thought about it and said "Alright, but it has to be away from her so that man can't find us."

The old man nodded and we walked to an underground area. The area had pillars but all the pillars were crumbling. The doll sat down on the ground and the old man rested his head on the dolls lap. The doll then opened her mouth and began to sing. _(A/N: I Don't Own This Song)_

_"Lacrimosa dies illa _

_Qua resurget ex favilla _

_Judicandus homo reus. _

_Huic ergo parce, Deus, _

_Pie Jesu, Domine~"_

The old man started to cough and moved one of his hand to his mouth and spat out blood. His arm move to touch the dolls face and then it fell limped. When she started to sing the final verse she didn't notice that the old man had died.

_Judicandus homo reus. _

_Dona eis, requiem! Amen!_

_Pie Jesu, Domine~"_

When the doll finished her song she said good bye to the dead old man and I rip her heart out. I walked away with the dolls heart in hand. Leaving the old man with the doll so that they could stay side by side.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm REALLY Sorry 'bout The Late update. I Will Try And post The Next Chapter A Little Quicker~<strong>

**I Was Kinda Not Sure What To Write For This Chapter And This Is What I Came Up With~**

**If There Are Any Mistakes Just Know That My Beta Couldn't Edit This Chapter. ** She Was Busy And Didn't ****Have Enough Time To But I Will Repost It~********

**Red Is Eleven in This For Now And His Noah Will Awaken Early Because Of...I Won't Tell You Yet But You Will Have To Read To Find Out~**

**I Would Like To Thank**** The Lovely People Who Follow/Favourite/Review~**

**Hope The Chapter Was Alright~**

**Check Out My new Story 'My Final Goodbye' And My Community~**

_****Please Review And **Farewell For Now~**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

* * *

><p><strong>Red's Pov:<strong>

I was standing in the Earl's office, waiting for him to finish his phone call with one of his brokers. In the mean time I looked around the dark room that had phones everywhere. The Earl had a basket of wool and knitting equipment sitting next to his rocking chair. I could see inside the basket and what looked like to be a start of a red scarf.

When I heard the Earl had stopped talking I looked at him. He had put the phone back where it was originally. Another phone in the room started to ring but the Earl just ignored it.

"So, how did the mission go?" the Earl asked wondering if I succeeded or not.

"I completed the mission and have the innocence."

The Earl nodded; I reached inside one of my pockets and pulled out the innocence. I threw the innocence towards the Earl and he court it in his hand. He then started to curl his fingers around the piece of God crystal and when his grip was tight enough, it smashed. The Earl opened his hand and green shimmering dust fell from it, scattering everywhere.

"Well done, Red, for completing your first mission." The Earl said in a cheerful voice. "Well, it's about time for us to go to dinner. So, let's go."

I nodded; following the Earl out of his office and down the halls to the dining rooms doors.

* * *

><p><strong>Road's Pov: <strong>

I sat in the dining room doing (trying) to do homework. I asked Tyki for help but he just wrote the number twelve for all the answers and I asked the twins, which was the most stupid idea and all they wrote was the number five for everything.

I sighed and just tapped the end of my pencil on my book. When I heard the doors to the dining room open, I looked up to see Red and Millenie.

I grabbed the homework off my lap and dropped on the table and ran to hug Millenie. "Hello Road~" The Earl chucked at my antics.

I let go of the Earl and hug Red. I let go of him and took a step back. I looked in to his dull grey eyes and couldn't see any emotions. I really wish he did show some emotion, even if it was anger or sadness. I don't really like looking in to his blank grey eyes. I have come to like Red even more over the years and I wish he could feel the same as I do. But he just reminds me of one of my dolls, his nearly lifeless eye, porcelain like skin, emotionless and easy to break. Even if I'm sadistic and love to torture people until they break or die, I…I just don't like how his eyes don't show the same emotion as mine do when I see him.

I snapped out of my thought and asked "So, how did your mission go, Red?"

"Completed."

"Well done, Red." I smiled brightly at him. We sat down and ate but I just pick at my food. I looked away from my food and at Red, while thinking. 'Wonder if Red will ever gain emotions?'

I snapped out of my thoughts when Millenie cleared his throat. "My lovely family, I will be giving some of you assassination lists. Red will not receive one of these lists but will do other jobs. On each of your list there should a general from the Black Order." The Earl stopped for a second and then continued. "You are to kill these people on the list and report back to me when you're done with your list. Road, you and Red well be going to search for innocence in a town, in Germany. So get ready and leave when you can. "

Red and I nodded at Millenie.

"Good, now you are free to do what you want."

With that said I grabbed Red's left hand and pulled him towards one of my doors but before entering my door, I let go of Red's hand and swiped Lero.

Lero started yelling at me, when I pulled one of my hands away from his mouth. I had put my hand over his mouth so Millenie wouldn't have heard Lero's screams, when I was taking him. We moved throw the door until we arrived in a forest near the town we are going to.

I think Millenie called it The Rewinding Town or something.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, If The Chapter Wasn't The Best...<strong>

**Thanks To Those Who Follow/Favourite/Review.**

**AND If Your Reading My Other Story, My Final Goodbye, I Would Love Some Ideas Because I'm Stuck On What To Write And Its Annoying Me. So If You Have ANY Ideas On What I Could Do PLEASE Tell Me~**

**Also, I Want So Ideas For This Story Because I'm Having Some Trouble Writing And Sorry This Chapters A Little Short. So...Yeah, Ideas Are Good.**

**In The Mean Time, Please Review And I'll Seeya Next Chapter~**

_**KillerAkuma Destroying Her Way Outer Here~**_


End file.
